The present invention is directed to circuits for detecting error conditions such as low supply voltage, a regulator running out of head room or an op amp reaching its maximum output voltage.
Conventional circuits for detecting a low voltage condition generally include the use of comparators or reference voltages or currents. It is an object of the present invention to accomplish the production of an error signal with a more simplified scheme.
In digital applications, when the regulator collapses, it is desirable to provide a reset signal to the appropriate logic device, such as the microprocessor. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a signal without the use of comparators or references.